Battle for the Future
の を けて! |Rōmaji title = Kono Yo no Unmei o Kakete! |Literal title = The Fate of the World at Stake! |Series = DB |Number = 143 |Saga = Piccolo Jr. Saga |Manga = The Fated Showdown! *Testing the Waters |Airdate = February 1, 1989 |English Airdate = November 11, 2003 |Previous = Kami vs. Piccolo |Next = Super Kamehameha (episode) Super Kamehameha }} の を けて!|''Kono Yo no Unmei o Kakete!|lit. "The Fate of the World at Stake!"}} is the twenty-first episode of the Piccolo Jr. Saga and the one hundred forty-third episode in the ''Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on February 1, 1989. Its original American airdate was November 11, 2003. Summary Piccolo gloats after having sealed Kami away in a bottle as the others look on in horror. Hero is then counted out by the World Tournament Announcer after he is unable to respond in time and Piccolo is then declared the winner with him going on to face Goku in the final. The human, named Hero, runs away from the ring and finds his son in the crowd who is ecstatic with how strong his father is. Roshi goes to talk to Goku. A thunderstorm rolls in. Piccolo swallows the bottle containing Kami, so that Goku can't open the bottle. Goku explains to Master Roshi, Tien Shinhan, Krillin, Chi-Chi, and Yamcha, that Junior is King Piccolo's last child, that Hero was actually, Kami in a human body, and that Kami and Piccolo split into two separate entities, one being good and one being evil. Goku realizes that it is up to him to stop Piccolo now, as Kami said, he is the only one left. Piccolo shows up having overheard the conversation and tells them how he has grown much stronger since they last fought three years ago. He vows to defeat Goku once and for all this time and then continue his plans for world domination. The sun comes out as their match begins. Their strength appears to be equal. Piccolo extends his arm towards Goku but he simply grabs it and throws Piccolo into the air and hits him with a Kiai. When he jumps out towards him Piccolo turns the tables with an explosion of energy attacks that leaves Goku in a crater in the stage, seemingly unconscious as the announcer begins the count. Major Events *Piccolo wins his match after Kami is unable to respond within the ten count. *Goku explains who Piccolo Jr. is to his friends. *The final match between Goku and Piccolo Jr. begins. Battles *Goku vs. Piccolo Appearances Characters Locations *Papaya Island **World Martial Arts Tournament Differences from the Manga *When Goku tells his friends about Piccolo, it is raining during the scene in the anime but it is not in the manga. *When Piccolo is speaking with Goku, an image of King Piccolo is shown speaking at the same time to show their connection. This does not happen in the manga. Trivia *Tien Shinhan demands to know who Junior is and what his connection to Goku is and why he has it in for Goku, and is surprised to learn that he is the reincarnation of King Piccolo, however, Goku already explained Junior's origins to Tien in "Changes". Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 143 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 143 (BD) pt-br:O destino do mundo corre perigo fr:Dragon Ball épisode 143 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Piccolo Jr. Saga Category:Dragon Ball